


Take my love, my love

by Faxx_no_Printer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faxx_no_Printer/pseuds/Faxx_no_Printer
Summary: However, there was not a force known that could ever erase the evidence of their love for one for one another. It need not be said. Even without words they hear each other say "I love you”
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Take my love, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Exist for love by AURORA when reading. 
> 
> Thank you @thewritingstar for betaing this piece. You are my lifeline.💕

**_"And every single time I run into your arms._ **

> **_I feel like I exist for love."_ **

* * *

Blossom gazes at the living Adonis beneath her, as she takes in all his beauty, in all its glory.

Deep auburn curls let down from the usual ponytail and free from the usual red cap. It framed his flushed, freckled cheeks and square jawline quite nicely. Rich red eyes lit up in the moonlight. Strong caramel neck had a necklace of red kisses she gave him not too long ago. They decorated his clavicles, leading to strong muscles that were a little too big in her dainty hands. Thick fingers instinctively twitched at the feeling of hers skimming the famous chemical X laced red ribbon that tied his arms to the bedpost. She kisses his hands as she cuddles closer to him.

She loved his large, strong, calloused hands littered with small discolored patches. He thought they looked ugly, that they were too splotchy, but she knows it testified to how hard he has worked to get where he is. Her hands skim his jaw as she leans down to kiss his slightly chapped lips that let out a deep moan and a handsome smile. 

She feels so blessed to have him in her presence. She skims down further, and _worships_ him. His flushed body turned into a collage of red. No place on his skin is left untouched with kisses. His ears, always ready to listen to the pleas of others. His strong neck and broad shoulders, that held his head up as he carried the weight of the world. His chest, it’s heartbeat is always in sync with hers. His stomach, left hungry when he had to give his brothers something to eat. His legs that tread through countless obstacles to make him who he is today. Her kisses travelled up, up, up...all the way to those arms that always hugged her tight. His deep moans and weeping hard on was enough to tell her that this was enough. _Even though she loved teasing this man._ He only grunts but his eyes tell her all she needs to know. To know how much he needs to be one with her.

She watches. Watches and admires his face. How his head throws back as she sinks him in and listens to the sizzle that comes when ice meets fire. Feel the bed sink under the weight of her hands as she lifts herself off his lap, rocking her hips slowly before slamming back down. Listens to his hushed whispers, coos of her name, moans of pleasure and declarations of love. She hears her own declarations of love too. She feels him deep in her, thrusting with such titillating force only he could muster. Arms tearing ribbon off the headboard with force only he could exert. Body leaning up to meet hers, hers hands frantically untying the ribbon, deep hickies and light burn marks left where fingers gripped and teeth sunk as leverage for each thrust. Their lips lock, kissing deeper than any hickey blooming on her skin.

Slow and gentle nor hard and fast was what could describe this. Only _“passionate”_ could encapsulate how deeply they kissed, how meaningful every separation for air and _"I love you"_ was. 

How much those words mean. For so long, she believed that she could never understand this kind of love. 

It was fanatical. Filled with this single minded idea that life would be perfect once she found her love. How he’d save her in her times of disaster or he’d make her complete or they’d live happily ever after. Though, this one was true and so it turned out to be true.

It was fallacious. Based on a false belief. No one could truly love her, if they didn’t understand her, and no one understood her, cause no one knew her. Knew that she despised how alien her alien features were. Was aware of the fact that sometimes she just wanted to be wanted, not needed. Understand the feeling of a loneliness that she never noticed she had. The responsibility of people and the image to uphold. To hold back tears from exhaustion of everything and nothing at the same time. Though, he understood. He always did.

Too foreign. No person she could love like this. So intimately know them like this. His chemical composition made him crave head rubs and cuddles and made him sensitive at the ears. His hands could build, craft and do anything except wrapped gift paper. His ability to make fire yet hates popsicles cause they’re “too cold”. His indifference and angry face in public and his snorts and wheezes at game night in private. His love of Physics but passion for Machinery and his inventions and repairs that help pay half the bills in their house. His ability to be a leader and an older brother. His tenacity and audacity to pursue a life he and his brothers deserve yet feels like he doesn’t deserve any of it or of them or of her and-. His tears on the worst nights when he’s cuddled up in her neck as she whispers how much he is more than deserving and that she loves him. Loves all of him.

His flaws, his strengths. His similarities and differences to her. All of him.

Her mind has long passed the infatuation she had with him. He broke that brick wall in the way only Brick could. It changed, transitioned from a respect to adoration to infatuation to...this. This love she has and has got and feels like she doesn’t deserve.

How deeply rooted in her soul, she believes she is not deserving of this. Never would be deserving of this.

To deserve his forgiveness of her previous judgement of him. To be filled with an ever present warmth and to witness his extremely handsome smile. To understand someone and be understood, so deeply intertwined like thread. To be worthy enough to bask in his presence. To be looked at with so much joy and to be in the constant presence of her constant joy. To be chosen, as his partner, his best friend, his rival, his girlfriend, his fiance, his wife.

To just _love_ him so much. To be able to _be_ loved by him. To be in love with him, _everytime_ she thinks of him. 

But there was so much to tell and so little was of saying it, yet he always understood everything once she said 

_"I love you”_

* * *

Brick gazes at the goddess beneath him, as he takes in all her beauty, in all its glory. 

Long ribbons of copper framed her flushed, freckled face quite nicely. Pretty pink eyes lit up in the moonlight. Beautiful button nose led to pretty plush pink lips. Long slender ivory neck had a necklace of purple hickies he gave her not too long ago. They decorated her clavicles, leading to plump, soft breasts that fit perfectly in his calloused hands. Tiny waist and stomach tucked in instinctively as she giggled at the feeling of his hands skimming it. All corners of her body were littered with freckles and hickies. He kisses her inner thighs and places another there, before moving upwards to kiss her.

He feels so blessed to have her in his presence. He goes on his knees and absolutely _worships_ her. Lips speak tongues with his tongue to her glistening lower lips. Make it curl and suck unto her clit then dip into her heat. Slender, long, beautiful legs tremble and quiver as pretty toes curl. Hands grip his hair and whispers turn to wanton moans that tumble out her lips. His lips curl at the sounds of pleasure, and the pleasure he feels in getting to taste her. He grinds himself on the bed to ease his arousal, but hearing how pleased she is makes him feel good and _fuck Blossom tastes good_. He continues until, finally, her legs clamp, as he grips her soft, round hips and butt. Her sweet nectar floods his palette, dripping off his chin, as she asks him to become one with her.

He listens to her. Listens to the way her heartbeat thumps in time with the squeaks of the bed. Listens to her hushed whispers, coos of his name, moans of pleasure and declarations of love. He hears his own declarations of love too. He feels her surrounding him, gripping him with strength only she could muster. Legs locking his hips with power only she could exert unto him. Arms locking around his neck, nails scratching his back, hickies and kisses placed in the place where she nuzzled into his neck before lips locked with his. 

Slow and gentle nor hard and fast was what could describe this. Only _“passionate”_ could encapsulate how deeply they kissed, how meaningful every separation for air and _"I love you"_ was. 

How much those words mean. For so long, he believed that he could never understand this kind of love. 

It was too finicky. Relied too much on loving the details he tended to overlook. The way she dressed that day or is this really a date? or her smile twitched downwards a little too much today for it to just be work. It took a while to figure them out, but it was all always worth it.

Too fragile. Separation anxiety taunts his mind when she is away from him too long without notice. Anxiety haunts his mind on days when she couldn’t save the world before bedtime. Wouldn’t have saved a life. Scared that one day, that one might be her own. Scared he would not be there to save her, or worse, be there to watch her die.

Too foreign. No person he could love like this. So intimately know them like this. Her chemical composition made her crave his spicy food and sugary sweets. Her love for books about psychological horror whilst also giggling at puppy videos. Her ability to make ice yet set the kitchen on fire. Her eloquence and grace in dance and public yet her mishaps and mistakes in private. Her love of Biology but passion for Botany and her garden of flowers at the sides of the house. Her ability to be a leader and an older sister. Her confidence in being good enough but that’s not enough for her anxieties to tell her she isn’t good enough. Her tears on the worst nights when she’s bundled in his arms as he whispers how much she is more than enough and that he loves her. Loves all of her.

Her flaws, her strengths. Her similarities and differences to him. All of her.

His mind has long passed the infatuation he had with her. It had blossomed in a way only Blossom could understand. It changed, transitioned from a respect to infatuation to adoration to...this. This love he has and has got and feels like he doesn’t deserve.

How deeply rooted in his soul, he believes he is not good enough. Never be good enough.

To be good enough to sleep with her, lay beside her when the moon rises and the sun sets. To care for her when she's sick and spoil her once she's not. To be lucky enough to have even met her, fought with her, then beside her. To understand someone and be understood, so deeply intertwined like thread. To have been given that second chance at life because of her. To be worthy enough to bask in her presence . To be chosen, as her partner, her best friend, her rival, her boyfriend, her fiance, her husband.

To just _love_ her so much. To be able to _be_ loved by her. To be in love with her, _everytime_ he thinks of her. 

But there was so much to tell and so little was of saying it, yet she always understood everything once he said 

_"I love you”_

* * *

The night had turned quiet. Only the sound of the soft clink of wedding rings against each other almost inaudible breathing of two lovers cuddled up in a blanket, as the cool midnight air cleaned them of the evidence of their activities. However, there was not a force known that could ever erase the evidence of their love for one for one another. It need not be said. Even without words they hear each other say

_"I love you”_

* * *

> **_“We exist for love._ **

**_Only for love”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading until the end. Please leave any critiques of this work in the comments section. Hope you enjoyed.❤


End file.
